


Morning on Naboo

by scarletlesbian



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Naboo - Freeform, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Reylo babies, Reylo fluff, fluff for my post tros depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlesbian/pseuds/scarletlesbian
Summary: Rey has some news for Ben
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Morning on Naboo

Rey stood out on their balcony on Naboo. Their lives were usually so busy, so every year they always made sure to come out to their place on this beautiful planet to take a break.

She smiled out at the beautiful view. She was waiting for Ben to wake up like usual. Ben liked to sleep. A lot. So she was always the first one up.

But today there was another reason why she couldn’t bear to stay in bed. Her excitement and nervousness was over the moon.

She was wearing one of Ben’s shirts that were very big on her, and her hair fell lossely around her face.

“Good morning.” A voice finally said from behind her. He squinted in bright sun.

“Look who finally woke up.” Rey said jokingly.

“Says the person who’s been up since before the sun rose.”

Rey only smiled back. “Come here.” I want to see if you can feel something.”

“Okay.” He said sliding over to her. Rey took his hand and placed it on her stomach. “Now close your eyes.” He did so, and Rey could feel him reaching out the force. He did indeed come across what she felt. A small life force growing inside her.

Rey felt his realization. He opened his eyes at once. “Is it?” Ben said breathlessly. He didn’t even have to finish. Rey nodded.

A smile broke out across his face. “Wow. I can’t believe it.”

“I know.” Rey said, and then it hit her. Her face fell. What if she wasn’t good enough to be a mother? What is she hurt her child and they ended up hating her?

“Shh.” Ben said, interrupting her thoughts. “Stop that. You are the best person I have ever known with the biggest heart. You will be an amazing mother.”

Rey smiled softly. “I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” Ben said. “And this little one in here.” He said.


End file.
